Integrated circuits and other electronic components can be assembled in a semiconductor package. The semiconductor package may be integrated into an electronic system, such as a consumer electronic device. Such a system can consume power and, thus, it can be subject to electric noise and/or other interference issues. A common solution includes the assembly of decoupling capacitors that can permit a degree of electrical noise and/or interference isolation between a board substrate (such as a motherboard) and an integrated circuit (e.g., a CPU) in the semiconductor package. Although several options are available for decoupling capacitors (e.g., die side capacitors, land side capacitors, board edge capacitors, and board backside capacitors), package design and/or cost considerations can render some of those options non-viable. Therefore, much remains to be improved in the design of the arrangement of decoupling capacitors and real estate utilization in semiconductor product assemblies including semiconductor packages and/or substrates that support a semiconductor package.